


Hotter than Day

by universefactory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, My first fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, help me, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universefactory/pseuds/universefactory
Summary: Wonwoo gets sent to another country to "improve" his English. His days there get more interesting than expected.-------Hot. Humid. The only words swimming in Wonwoo’s head the moment he stepped out of the airport. He was wearing a pair of jeans and cardigan with a plain white shirt under it. He regrets not wearing something lighter. He was told on how hot it could there despite it being the rainy season but he thought to himself “It could only get so hot on a rainy season right?” WRONG. Someone forgot to tell him the average temperature, the high being 31 degrees Celsius and the low being 26 degrees Celsius.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first fic. sorry if this is bad please don't kill me. i came up with the title on a whim. i wrote this to satisfy my meanie needs. i think the setting is pretty obvious and i'll talk about it a bit in the end notes. enjoy :))

Hot. Humid. The only words swimming in Wonwoo’s head the moment he stepped out of the airport. He was wearing a pair of jeans and cardigan with a plain white shirt under it. He regrets not wearing something lighter. He was told on how hot it could there despite it being the rainy season but he thought to himself “It could only get so hot on a rainy season right?” WRONG. Someone forgot to tell him the average temperature, the high being 31 degrees Celsius and the low being 26 degrees Celsius.

 

Ok. His first agenda. Take off the damn cardigan. To which he did. Second. Look for the man who was supposed to pick him up an hour ago. His shirt was starting to awkwardly stick to his skin and he could feel his sweat drip down his face. Not a pleasant experience. It started to get so hot he could see a mirage in the distance near the road intersecting towards the highway. He wanted to do anything but stay in that damn place.

 

He had enough time to think about exactly why he was in that archipelago at that moment. His mom sent him there to “improve” his English. He is well aware of the fact that this is a common occurrence and has witnessed his friends go through this same thing, but at a much younger age. He can’t argue against the fact that it does work and sometimes they come back trilingual even, but he wants to argue against the fact that he should do it now. Let’s just say he seems a bit late for it. He’s about to start college and only now is he being sent here. Most kids are sent as early as the age of seven till the end of high school and he thinks it’s useless cause it’s harder for adults to learn a language, and he isn’t exactly the worst at English either.

 

His train of thought gets interrupted by a shadow that was suddenly casted in front of him. He was surprised to see another man, somewhat his age, standing diagonally from him and against the light. He seemed to block nearly all the sunlight seeing as he literally towers over Wonwoo.

 

“You good?” the man said in English, but Wonwoo didn’t respond still in a daze. “Oh, sorry. Are you okay?” he finally said in Korean.

 

There was a pause before the shorter responded with a nod.

 

“Oh good. I thought I had to call Minghao to translate for me or something, but you could be Japanese. I don’t know anyone Japanese. Man, that would’ve been quite the struggle. Imagine if-” one thing he learned about the man. He never shuts up.

 

“Can we please get out of here.” Wonwoo interrupted him.

 

“Oh yeah. Of course. Don’t be afraid to tell me to shut up. I just babble without realizing.”

 

“Um, can I get your name?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m Mingyu.”

 

“I'm-”

 

“Wonwoo yeah, I know. My mom already told me so don’t worry I’m no stalker or kidnapper. How did you even know I was the actual person who was supposed to pick you up? What if i was some bad guy? Oh no! You can’t easily trust people here Wonwoo. I’m telling you this from experience-”

 

“Ahem.” Wonwoo interrupted once more.

 

“Oh, yeah? Sorry. I got carried away. Again.” mingyu walked away towards the car that was directly across them but he immediately turned back to go back to where wonwoo was. “Um. i’ll just get your luggage and load it in the trunk myself. Just follow me.”

 

It didn’t surprise Wonwoo that Mingyu was also clumsy, he dropped the aforementioned’s luggage on his foot.

 

\-------

 

The ride was, time consuming. In fact time consuming is an understatement. It would take half an hour to move at least an inch. It left Mingyu and Wonwoo a lot of time to talk.

 

“So. why are you the one picking me up?” Wonwoo started.

 

“My mom told me to.” Mingyu replied. “Our moms are best friends or something. I don’t know. She didn’t tell me much. She just told me to pick you up.”

 

“How have we never met before?”

 

“Probably because i spent majority of my life outside Korea.” with the traffic getting to him, he started tapping the steering wheel with his index finger.

 

“Oh.” there was an awkward pause before Wonwoo continued. “I’ve never really been outside Korea. Me and my family don’t do much traveling.”

 

“You know you can rest?” Mingyu looked back from the driver's seat. “You‘re probably tired from the flight and all.”

 

“No, no. I'm fine. Plus it'd be nice if I knew more about you.”

 

“Are you sure about that? Because one, traffic’s pretty bad, and two, I might get carried away.”

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. Not like there’s much to do in this car anyway.” Wonwoo reassured the other.

 

“Ok, but I don’t have a sap story to share or something. My life’s pretty great actually so you won't be needing any tissues.”

 

Wonwoo hummed as a sign of confirmation.

 

“So I spent like three solid years in Korea? I think? I don’t know. I’ve been going back and forth Korea till i was like 10. I spent a part of my childhood years in America and was in Korea for a while after that. When I was 9 we went here, in Cebu actually, another island to be more specific, for a vacation. I guess my parents liked it here so we settled here when i was 10.

 

“I guess it was also for business reasons, we have a business here. Not a rare occurrence but eh, feel like I should just shove that into the story. Also because the cost of living here is relatively cheaper and so is the tuition. Nothing bad. Country’s pretty great, just gets really hot. You’ll get used to it.

 

“It’s way colder in my area so you don’t have to worry. We’re in the city right now, the suburbs are way better.”

 

“Ok good cause i don’t think i would be able to survive if i had to go through this everyday.” Wonwoo commented.

 

Mingyu just laughed and the other just smiled along with him.

 

“One last question. What took you so long?”

 

“That. my mistake. I thought you were in terminal 1. My bad.” Mingyu scratched the back of his head. “It was also pretty traffic getting from terminal 1 to 3.”

 

“I’m not surprised.” Wonwoo mumbled.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” He just smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu takes Wonwoo out the house to get some fresh air and social interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler chapter and nothing really goes on :P

Still hot. Despite it — true to Mingyu’s words— being significantly colder their are, it was still hot.

 

Their arrival to the taller’s house was uneventful. Wonwoo was too tired to process anything. He didn’t expect traveling to be this draining. Mingyu just directed him to his room and flopped straight to his bed.

 

“Good morning.” Mingyu greeted the other who was awkwardly standing by his door.

 

“morning.” Wonwoo mumbled to himself. “You got a classy place.”

 

Mingyu didn’t live in an apartment. He lives in a house. A very big one that is. It had two floors, too many rooms one could occupy, a spacious living room, a more than decent kitchen, and a bunch of house plants. 

 

“My mom told me I’d be staying at your place, but I didn’t expect it to be this” he made wild flapping gestures “Huge.”

 

“Well, my whole family and I used to live here but they’re in Korea right now for some,” he paused for a while “Matters.”

 

Wonwoo hummed. 

 

“The house is actually unusually spacious because my sister is really sickly and had to use a wheelchair to go around the place, which is also why the doors are wider than the standard. The ceiling is really high cause my mom’s claustrophobic. The table’s huge cause we’re fond of having guests every week. But it’s just really lonely now that I’m the only one here right now.” Mingyu further explained.

 

“That’s, very heartwarming actually.” Wonwoo smiled.

 

“Yeah, at least there’s one more person to warm up the rooms.” The other smiled back. “Oh, by the way. I’m going to be showing you around and maybe introduce you to some people.” 

 

The shorter just nodded. 

 

Breakfast was the usual set of food. Just like the ones he had back in Korea. Mingyu explained that there a lot of “korean marts” around the area and regular grocery stores also sell some stuff from Korea. 

 

He learned that Mingyu does all the stuff around the house himself. He was quite surprised to find out that he’s actually an exceptional cook. Breakfast was actually great and he looked forward to other meals. The house was really tidy and the more that he looked around, the more organized and well kept the placed seemed. 

 

“Um, we’ll be leaving in about an hour so… yeah” Mingyu said as he started cleaning the table.

 

“Oh, yeah. I can help you with the dishes.” Wonwoo offered.

 

“No, no it’s fine. You go get ready. The bathroom is room upstairs, right before yours.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” he paused. “I’ve been meaning to ask, who’s older?”

 

“I’m was born on 1997. You?”

 

“1996.”

 

“Good to know. Hyung,” the younger teased. “Go ahead, we have a long day ahead of us.”

 

Wonwoo left and did as he was told. He decided on wearing something way lighter that day. He ended up with shorts and just a t-shirt. He had no idea where they were going, he just hoped it wasn’t somewhere really formal.

 

He headed downstairs only to find the younger already ready and fiddling with his phone on the living room couch. 

 

“You’re ready,” the taller stood up. “We can leave right now but we can also relax for a while. Your call.” 

 

“We can leave,” the other answered.

  
  


The ride was a great chance for Wonwoo to see the area. He actually fell asleep somewhere along the drive from the airport to the suburbs. The suburbs were  _ way _ better than the city. It had much more green, cleaner air, less cars, less people, less buildings, you get the gist of it.

 

Mingyu didn’t live very far from the nearest mall, it was just a half hour drive down past a lot of trees, other subdivisions, and various schools. The mall wasn’t exactly a mall. It was more like a weird mix of both a mall and a strip mall, if that made any sense. Most of the structure was designed like a strip mall the circled around a large empty space. It was a combination of both indoor and outdoor. The indoor portion being the “mall” part of the place where you could find clothing stores and the cinema. The outdoor portion being the “strip mall” part which contained most of the food and some retail. There were multiple portions that were separated by pathways that had grass and small trees to further divide the path. 

 

It’s very hard to explain and imagine, it also took the older aback because he has never quite seen a place structured like that. 

 

Someone was walking out a cafe and was heading towards the two. He was a lanky man who dressed in multiple thin layers of clothing. He had black hair that went past mid-neck and bangs that touched his eyes. he could also see that the man had multiple piercings judging by the little shimmers on his ears once sunlight touched them. Honestly, just looking at him made wonwoo sweat. Does he not feel the slightest bit of discomfort in those clothes? In this weather?

 

“Hey.” He waved.

 

“Hey Myungho,” Mingyu waved back “We have a new friend here.”

 

“Who’s the new guy?” the other questioned as soon as he was stood next to the two.

 

“Older. Son of mom’s friend. Here for the usual.” 

 

“Another one to the list,” Myungho sighed “Call me Myungho, real name’s Minghao though.” he reached out to shake the Wonwoo’s hand.

 

“Wonwoo,” he shook the younger’s hand and gave a nod “Wait. Real name?”

 

“I’m Chinese. They like to call me by my Korean name,” he shrugged his shoulders “I used to live in Korea, then I moved here like this big guy.” He smacked Mingyu on the shoulder.

 

“Same reason, except he’s richer.” Mingyu further explained while pointing at Minghao, which resulted in the latter smacking the other on the shoulder again.

 

After quick introductions, the two dragged wonwoo around the place to do some “shopping”. He tried to reason against it but the two insisted and told him he would be paying anway. They went on to look for clothes “appropriate” for the climate. He can’t argue because he  _ did _ come unprepared and underestimated the heat. 

 

After what seemed like nearly all the shops in the clothing stores in existence and five paper bags of clothes, they finally decided it was enough. Wonwoo couldn’t be any happier. He was brought to every store that went into view and was asked to try on an array of clothes. He was drained. He wanted to sleep. 

 

“Hey guys, wanna go for ice cream?” Minghao suggested. Maybe ice cream first, then sleep.

 

They all collectively agreed to go for ice cream before parting ways. Despite suggesting it, Minghao didn’t actually get ice cream. He went for a smoothie. “ _ Weird”  _  Wonwoo thought. It actually gave him a chance to sit down. Well, before Minghao eventually had to leave cause it was getting late. He and Mingyu couldn’t exactly leave the place without the younger finishing his ice cream, he still needed to drive.

 

It was quite amusing to watch Mingyu eat ice cream in Wonwoo’s point of view. Since it’s really hot out, ice cream melted really easily. It started melting once they got it from the employee. Wonwoo could tell that the other was enjoying it but having a hard time judging by the concentrated look on his face, where he had his eyebrows furrowed and was slightly glaring.

 

“I’m sorry this is taking a while. This what I don’t like about this place. Ice cream melts way too damn fast. I remember back in Korea it would be ten minutes and your ice cream’s still fine, meanwhile in here, the moment you get your ice cream, it’s already melting. Like this, see— crap. Wait. Oh no.” Mingyu panicked as the ice cream got to his wrist. Wonwoo helped him and wiped some of the sweet that got all over his face and hands.

 

“You’re like a big baby. You know that, right?” Mingyu’s ears reddened at the question.

 

“I-I have enough people telling me that!” the younger stuttered. “That’s it I’m ditching the ice cream. I give up. I was bound to accidentally drop it sooner or later anyway.” 

 

Mingyu pouted as the other chuckled and followed him back to the car.  
  


 

Maybe his days here wont be as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm back. sorry if this is boring. i have school and english class has been messing with my head. we've had commas and/with quotation marks for our lesson and i feel like my whole life's a lie. 
> 
> anyway, let's just see where this story goes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> p.s. it's past one am here and i'm really out of it right now. bbai~

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you made it. horrible right?? anyway. i chose this setting cause yes it is common for parents to send their children to our country for english camp and stuff. i have korean friends who tell me so and sometimes as young as 7 they're sent alone (sometimes?? usually??) to stay in with other korean kids who are also in the same situation. anyway, sorry if it isn't 100% accurate.
> 
> i'll try to update and please leave comments, i'd love to know what you think 
> 
> ♡♡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و


End file.
